1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component with an axle fixing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component such as a rear derailleur having a base member that is rotatably supported on an axle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the rear derailleur of the bicycle.
A typical rear derailleur has a base member that is fixed to the bicycle frame, a linkage mechanism and a moveable member with a chain guide that moves laterally relative to the bicycle frame by the linkage mechanism. Typically, a rear derailleur is operated by a cable that is coupled between the rear derailleur and a rider operating device or shifter. However, recently, electric derailleurs haven been introduced into the market. These electric derailleurs typically have an electric motor instead of a cable. Thus, movement of the chain guide is accomplished by a motor applying a force to move the linkage mechanism so that the chain guide moves the chain to the desired gear or sprocket.
Typically, both cable operated and electrically operated rear derailleurs have the base member fixed to the bicycle frame by a mounting axle that allows the rear derailleur to rotate about an axis generally perpendicular to the center plane of the axis so that the location of the chain guide can accommodate the different diameters rear gears or rear sprockets. During this movement of the rear derailleur about the mounting axle, the base member is urged in a direction transverse to the pivot axis by the engagement of the chain guide with the chain. When the base member is attached to the mounting axle by a split retaining ring or the like, the center axis of the base member can become misaligned with respect to the pivot axis of the mounting axle because the split retaining ring or the like does not provide 360 degrees of support to the base member. This misalignment of the base member on the mounting axle results in undesirable friction causing the force to operate the rear derailleur to increase. Accordingly, using a split retaining ring to attach the base member to the mounting axle does not efficiently transfer the energy from an applied force. When the rear derailleur is operated by a motor, this misalignment of the base member on the mounting axle results in the battery becoming discharged at a faster rate.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved axle assembly that efficiently transfers energy. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.